1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to making precision cuts in catheters and guide wires. Specifically, a device for holding, advancing, rotating and then cutting a catheter or guide wire is provided which is able to manipulate the catheter or guide wire in two degrees of freedom to enable precision control of the location of the cuts. Various clamping mechanisms are provided for manipulating the catheter or guide wire, resulting in controlled variation in mechanical properties.
2. State of the Art
Making cuts in catheters and guide wires requires precision in order to ensure reliability because of the medical applications in which they are used. However, it is also important to control costs of production so that costs to the health care industry can be minimized.
The state of the art is typified by such devices as grinding wires, wound coils, and lasers for making the cuts. But these devices often suffer from high cost or imprecise or difficult control mechanisms for properly positioning both the device to make the cut and the cylindrical object to be cut.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for making cuts in catheters and guide wires which allows precise control of characteristics of the cuts. This entails precision holding, advancement and rotation of the generally cylindrical object while at least one saw blade is itself advanced to make the cut and retracted afterward.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for forming precision cuts in elongate cylindrical objects including catheters and catheter guide wires.
It is another object to provide a method and apparatus for forming precision cuts by manipulating a cylindrical object in two degrees of freedom to control the parameters of the cuts.
It is yet another object to provide a method and apparatus for holding, advancing and rotating a cylindrical object to be cut.
These and other objects are realized in a preferred embodiment of a system for making cuts in a catheter, guide wire or other elongate cylindrical object having a lengthwise axis. The system generally comprises a securing means for repeatedly releasing and then holding the elongate object in a position suitable for cutting it at an angle or transversely relative to its lengthwise axis, a manipulating means for moving the elongate object so that it can be disposed in the position suitable for cutting when it is released by the securing means, and a cutting means for forming the at least one precision cut in the elongate object to any desired depth. The securing means preferably comprises a rotatable collet clamp. The manipulating means preferably comprises a pinch roller assembly for advancing and holding the elongate object. The cutting means is preferably a mechanical blade mounted on a rotatable spindle. The clamp is able to hold the object to be cut, as well as position it by, for example, rotation to thereby expose the entire circumference of the cylindrical object to the saw blade. By releasing the clamp, the pinch roller advances the cylindrical object before the clamp is re-engaged to securely hold the cylindrical object for cutting.
The securing means, manipulating means, and cutting means are preferably mounted on a base. The rotating spindle is free to move vertically and horizontally with respect to the base to thereby control the location, length, depth and angle of the cuts in the cylindrical object disposed adjacent thereto.
Another aspect of the invention is the ability to make precision cuts by providing means for controlling the rotation and advancement of the object to be cut and movement of the saw blade spindle member.
Another aspect is the ability to simultaneously make a plurality of cuts in the object. This is accomplished with a saw blade having a plurality of blades in parallel. Even more cuts can be made by providing more than one saw blade spindle member, where each is independently movable in two degrees of freedom.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide more than one spindle member so that blades can simultaneously make precision cuts at different locations along the length of the cylindrical object.
These and other objects, features, advantages and alternative aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in combination with the accompanying drawings.